


White Day

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little, A little of that too, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genji in Clothes, Sassy Hana, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You're sure that Genji and Mercy are gonna hook up any time now, much to your sadness, and you admit that to your friend Hana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I'd write something without Genji in it for once. Maybe update Animal Drabbles. And then I had this idea while feeling butthurt over the chocolate-exchanging voicelines between Mercy and Genji ingame. I think I may have a problem, but please don't rescue me.
> 
> Partially inspired by [this](http://drisrt.tumblr.com/post/145733226851/society6-twitter-instagram-metal-kitty%22).

You and D.Va were sitting next to each on the sofa in the rec room. You got together to bond over fattening and delicious snacks. You each ordered the best snacks you could think of online from your respective countries, and then gathered them into a pile on the coffeetable to share.

"Why don't we open that big container of ice cream you bought, too?" Hana asked you.

"No, I'm saving that. It took me three weeks to find that kind. It's the only one with chocolate brownie, chocolate chips, Rolo pieces, _and_ cookie dough in it, you know."

"WHAT! That sounds gooood. Why are you saving it?"

"I, uhhh," you paused, blushing furiously, because you hadn't admitted this to anyone yet, "I have this huge crush on Genji, so I'm saving it for when reality comes crashing down."

"...What? Why don't you just tell him," she asked you, looking at you like you were some kind of idiot.

"Are you kidding?!" You flung your arms up in the air dramatically, "He's gonna end up with Dr. Ziegler. Just watch."

"All the better to tell him now," she told you like she was trying to explain an adult concept to a child, "before she gets to him."

"Uhhh, I dunno. I overheard her teasing him about White Day. She's gonna give him chocolates; I know it. Which is today, I guess," you slumped forward, feeling defeated, "I wish I hadn't heard that."

"Me, too. Then I wouldn't have to hear you complain about it," she said, clearly unimpressed with the current topic of conversation.

"Hey! Be more supportive of your friend."

"I shouldn't have to cheer up someone older than me about crushes. It's weird."

"Why are you being such a," you scrunched up your nose at her, "...you know?"

"Because _I am_ a nineteen year old. Hello?"

She punctuated the end of her sentence with a bite into one of the snacks. You sighed and picked one up to eat, as well. The two of you were facing each other, so you didn't see Genji enter the door to the room behind you.

"Hana," he began, and you jumped, startled, "Was it you that had the chocolate ice cream in the freezer?"

His question peaked your interest, and you turned to look at him. He was wearing a pair of grey, baggy sweatpants and a black hoodie. It was unusual. Hana swallowed what she was chewing.

"No. Why?"

"I ate all of it, and I need to find who owned it to apologize."

Your eyes widened in surprised and, also, anger. He was the reason you bought that ice cream in the first place, and he ate it? Your hands flew to your hips, and you glared at him.

"You," you half-yelled, "That was mine! Explain yourself!"

He shrank back, and you felt bad. A little. You missed your ice cream already. You were looking forward to the tiny Rolo pieces, damnit. Your tears were going to make the chocolate into salted chocolate.

"Ahh, today is White Day in Japan, and I used to get lots of chocolates in my youth," he said, sounding wistful, "Now every year I get none. I know it is petty to be sad about. I am sorry. I will replace it for you."

After hearing his reason, you deflated, and your anger dissipated.

"No, it's okay," you told him, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Wait," Hana said, "You ate that whole thing? I didn't even know you could eat, Genji! Won't you get sick?"

"Yes. I am heading to my room to lie down, and also, to avoid Angela. She will make me do...maintenance once she finds out I ate too much dairy."

"Ohhhh," Hana said, her face scrunching in disgust, "That's gross, isn't?"

He nodded.

"Hey," she exclaimed, brightening, "Why don't you go keep him company while he feels sick." She started pushing at you to get off the sofa.

"No," you protested, "I mean, no one wants company when they have a tummy ache."

"I would not mind, actually."

You were surprised initially, but you got off the sofa and fell into step next to him as he headed to his room.

"I appreciate the company. I could use a distraction from my stomach and the guilt from eating so much."

"No problem."

You both arrived at his room and went inside. He immediately went to his bed, flopping onto it on his back. He rested his hand on his lower stomach. He didn't say anything to you, so you took the opportunity to look over what was in his room. The first thing that stood out to you was the small, waist-height bookcase. A small collection of books lined the shelves. A photo frame rested on top. You bent down to look closer at it.

"That is me and Hanzo when we were younger. Before the, you know, conflict between us," you heard from behind you.

"Ah," you said, deciding that Genji was the one with the green hair, because it matched his green lights today, "Do you miss him?"

"Yes, moreso today. I used to tease him every year about all the chocolates I received. But I must be patient. I am sure he will contact me. I already told him that I forgave him, but I had to leave him to to consider my words. He must come to his own conclusions."

"Another reason I ate the ice cream," he added sheepishly.

"It's alright," you told him, sitting on the bed next to him.

"That is kind of you to say. It was delicious ice cream. I don't know if I would have forgiven me for eating it. Let alone all of it. Ahhh," he groaned in pain. He curled into your side, putting the hood up over his helmet as if attempting to hide his current vulnerability. The antennae poked into the fabric, creating cat-ear shapes. Holy shit, that was cute.

"Look at you. How could I be angry while you're already paying for what you've done?"

He started to laugh and then winced. You looked down at him with sad eyes, worried.

"I should get Dr. Ziegler," you informed him, "You're in too much pain."

You leaned forward to get up. He threw his arm across your legs to stop you.

"No, please. She is going to yell at me. I have medicine for this. It will relieve the pain, and I can go see Angela tomorrow."

You looked him over, considering. His green lights faintly glowed through the hoodie. Why was he so afraid of seeing Dr. Ziegler? She was always nice to you. An idea struck you. You boldly grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently to reassure him. The metal was lukewarm.

"What if I went with you?"

He stared up at you through the green of his visor.

"That is-"

The door suddenly opened.

"Genji! Athena told me you were here! Oh," Speak of the devil, it was Dr. Ziegler herself. She stood in the door in a white coat and small, black heels. She stopped when she saw you were here, too, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company."

"Angela, I can explain-"

"Oh? You can explain, in front of your date, why you are avoiding your yearly full physical?" She asked, arms on her hips, "I haven't been able to give you one since you left Overwatch all those years ago, you know?"

Genji groaned again, and he wrapped his arms around your waist and pressed his visor into your side as if you were going to save him from her scolding. When you recovered from the shock of being called his date, you rolled your eyes at him.

"Don't you want to make sure that you're... _fully functional_ ," she asked, smiling and winking at you.

He squeezed you tighter, trying to hide from his embarrassment.

"Genji," Dr. Ziegler said sternly, "Tomorrow."

"Yes, Angela," he replied, sounding defeated.

She gave a friendly wave to you and left, her white coat swishing behind her before the door closed. Genji released his hold on you, much to your disappointment.

"I am sorry you had to see that."

You raised your eyebrows at him.

"Date, huh?"

"Oh," he looked up at you from inside the hoodie, "If you like."

"I would love that," you told him, smiling down at him.

"I hate to be a terrible date, but I still need that medicine. Could you bring it to me? It is on the bathroom counter."

You found it and bring it to him with a glass of water, the cup which you found next to the sink. He sits up and turns away from you to remove his visor and swallows one of the pills. You take the glass back to the bathroom, and then return to sit next to him. He's slumped forward, visor back on, and you rub his back while he waits for the medicine to work.

"You know," you said, "I thought Dr. Ziegler would have been your date today. I thought she was going to give you chocolate today."

"She did," he answered, lying down on the bed next to you, "I gave her courtesy chocolates last month, and she was returning the favour. She wants to be better friends since we did not part on good terms when I left Overwatch. It was my fault. It was kind of her to give me expensive chocolate today. I am not sure I deserved it, so I made her share them with me."

"She is a kind woman."

"Yes, she is. When you listen to her medical advice."

You laughed at him, and he reached over to give you a playful little push in retaliation.

"You are very kind, too," he slid a hand down your side, pausing on your hips, and continuing down your thigh, "I feel better. Thank you. I should repay you by being a good date, then, shouldn't I?"

There's a dangerous edge to his voice. He grabs you by your hips and places you on top of his to straddle him. You shouldn't have been so surprised at his strength. His hands slid slowly up the inside of your thighs.

"May I thank you like this?"

It was obvious what he wanted, and you wanted it, too.

"Yeah," you replied, grinding against him a bit.

You started to remove your clothes and toss them on the floor. As each item came off, he caressed that part's bare skin. His fingertips were softer than you'd though they would be. Meanwhile you snuck your hands up his sweater to feel all the parts hidden underneath on his stomach. Your fingertips traced the circles of the vents on his stomach. You'd always wanted to know what to know what his body felt like, and here you were. You blushed, because it was arousing you at a surprising rate. His body was every bit as solid as it looked, and you could feel his torso shift beneath your touch as he rolled his lower body with you on it. His movements caused your clit to rub gently against the fabric at the very bottom of his hoodie. Your eyes scrunched a little and your mouth dropped open from how nice it felt.

"I really want you to feel good," he said, squeezing your butt gently, "since you were such a big help to me."

"It feels good right now."

He chuckled a little.

"Yes, but we are not done. Lean forward."

You did. You realized how close you were to his 'face'. He was reaching behind you, pushing his sweats down, and fiddling with something. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was doing. It unnerved you a little that you couldn't see his eyes behind his visor, so you distracted yourself by experimentally pressing a few quick kisses to the side of his neck, hoping he could feel it. He squeezed you again in response.

"There."

You leaned back, feeling his member press against the cleft between your buttcheeks. You were excited for what was to come, but...wait a second. You look down at him, confused.

"You're not going to take your clothes off, too?"

"Would you not prefer something soft?" he asked, tilting his head slightly, "This time? I don't sweat."

You supposed he had a point. His body was not as soft as others'. And it was already unusual that he was wearing clothes in the first place. Would it really be more unusual if he left them on?

"Okay."

He seemed to be ready for you, because he placed his hands underneath your hips and lifted them. You let him lower you onto his waiting cock. He was slow at first before letting you down all the way, so you could especially feel the head enter your wet pussy. It felt even better than when you were grinding on him a minute ago. You bit your lip to keep any sound from escaping your mouth. Since you didn't see how large he was, you sighed inwardly in relief that he had filled you without pain. You shifted around a bit, getting used to the feeling of him inside you.

He lifted his knees and braced his feet against the bed. He slid his hands underneath your butt. He lifted you again and supported your weight, keeping you there. You could feel the head of his member still just inside you, teasing the sensitive entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, please," you replied. Your voice was already sounding breathy.

He began to thrust up into you. The fabric of the his sweatpants softened the sound of his hips hitting yours. He started out slow, testing your response. Your response was to lean forward to place a hand on his chest to steady yourself and use the other to rub circles on your clit. The combination of the two stimulus felt wonderful. Seeing that you were enjoying yourself, he increased his pace. You felt his chest start to heave underneath your hand. You were sure that you would have no problem cumming from this, but he eventually slowed to a stop. You looked down at him to see him gesturing for you to come closer.

"Lay on me."

You obeyed, pressing your body to his. You rested your hands and arms on his. His hands held your waist. He pressed his head back into the bed and started to thrust up into you, resuming the enthusiastic pace. You couldn't believe how generous he was being, doing all the work. Perhaps it was a perk of being a cyborg, and he didn't tire easily? Whatever the reason, it aroused you further, making you wanted to voice your enjoyment.

"I love having you inside me, Genji," you whispered into the side of his neck.

"Oh? Tell me more," he said, slowing down to turn his head to face yours. He was more focused on you, and his attention spurred you on.

"You're so sexy. When I first saw you, I was surprised that someone could look that good," he moaned in his throat and sped up his thrusts, so you continued, "I love listening to your voice. Sometimes I get a little wet just listening to you."

"More," Genji managed to get out, "Please."

"Speaking of getting wet, when I saw you fight for the first time, I thought to myself, 'I want that man so bad.'"

He sped up even more and pressed his visor into your neck. You could hear heavy breathing behind it.

"Please," he begged again, hugging you closer. You started to grind your clit on his sweater again.

"When you pulled me on top of you, I said to myself, 'Oh, _god yes_ , he's going to fuck me.' Judging by your past, I knew you were going to give me a good time. I really wanted to ride you."

"Yes! Yes," he exclaimed, but it sounded more like moans that words.

You would have said more, but you had started to join him in making your own enthusiastic noises. The both of you chased your own ends against each other, pleasuring mounting steadily.

"You sound so good," he panted in your ear, "I, mmm, I..."

You thought he was close, so you moved your hips faster, trying to catch up. It wasn't difficult after hearing his obvious enjoyment at your words.

"Nnnnghhh..."

His thrusts stilled as his hands came down to hold your hips in place against him. A few more movements and you also reached your peak.

"Oh, god," you whined, arching your back, and pressing your stomach against his.

"Mmm."

You continued to lay against him, suddenly feeling particularly cuddly. He wrapped his arms around your waist and squeezed gently.

"You know the best thing about being a cyborg? No mess," he told you after a few minutes, laughing a little, "But you probably need a shower, don't you?"

You were disappointed at the idea of leaving him, but he was right. You were sweaty and needed to get clean. You carefully pulled yourself off his cock, and he tucked it into his pants. You didn't get a good look at it, but that could be saved for another time. You got off the bed and got dressed. Genji watched you, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I have a great idea," he said, getting up. He pulled the black sweater over his head and then pulled it down over yours, "There. Now you are ready."

You smiled at him. He cupped your cheeks with hands and leaned forward to touch his forehead to yours.

"See you later," he said.

You're walking down the hallway feeling a little giddy about what just happened, and you're planning on messaging Genji later, asking for a real date. So you don't notice someone standing in their doorway until you hear a loud whistle, startling you out of your thoughts. Jesse McCree is smiling devilishly at you, and he puts his cigarillo in his mouth.

You pulled the hood of the sweater down to cover half your red face, so you could still see where you were going. You're wondering how the hell he could get away with smoking inside the watchpoint when you heard something fly by your head and McCree make a surprised noise. You look up at him, and you see the end of his cigarillo missing and a shuriken embedded in the wall next to his door.

You turn around and see Genji leaning against the wall next to his doorway, still in his sweatpants. He flicks the remaining two shurikens back into his hand and waves at you. You wave back, grinning. McCree laughs and disappears back into his room.

Later you find a message on your phone, and it reads:

"I want you to return my sweater only when it thoroughly smells like you."


End file.
